A Newcomers Journey
by N.kirby
Summary: Pupul(and Kuu) is told she will find a new source of magic and her true love when entering a strange bizarre world. Instead finds even quirkier characters than the ones she's seen such as Sackboy, PaRappa, Kat, and many more! (PSASBR and Sei Madou Monogatari, credit goes to Elemental-Aura for making the cover/picture)
1. Prologue & Vs Toro

_(Obvious disclaimer, I don't own anyone from PSASBR or Sei Madou Monogatari, this is just a fan-fiction partially for fun and boredom, please enjoy and I really love feedback! Criticism is also welcomed!)_

**Prologue**

"Sensei! I'm sorry Kuu-chan got into trouble again!" She bowed to her teacher, who was instantly ticked off by her student's pet. "He didn't mean to! I swear! I'll do almost anything to make up for it as long as you don't suspend me again!"

Grumbling, the teacher opened the door. "Alright! Fine Pupuru! But you need to do something for me then… There's a strange magic energy, supposedly the next recipe of legendary curry may be there." Pupul always loved to save that run-down shop and her mentor. "Perhaps if you can bring it back, I'll not only prevent suspension and forgive Kuu-chan's antics, but give you extra credit!"

"Do you hear that Kuu-chan?" She began laughing in happiness. "I can't wait! Another adventure!" Quickly, before she left, the mysterious fortune teller girl stopped her. "Eternia? Is there something you need?" The witch girl knew almost everything about legendary curry.

With a pause, she spoke. "Pupuru, you will be encountering even weirder foes, friends, and characters in general on your way... Are you sure you want to do this all just for the magic curry?" Pupul smiled, and kept nodding. "I do have one good news for you on your way… You will find you're true love possibly. He shall be intimidating and harsh, even older than you. But he is the one, that's what the spirits have told me." Her face blushed, hoping that it wasn't Gigadis or anyone of the sort, and continued to skip off in happiness.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Pupul made her way straight to the sight of a blue light, where she found herself in what looked like a dojo, out of nowhere. "Haaah? Where are we? Kuu-chan?" She saw the small white cat, and a black one. "Kittens? Awww! How cute! Where did you come from?"

They stared at her for a bit. "This girl is cute! Finally! One other than Kat and Nariko then, huh Toro?" Toro, the white cat made a face if disapproval. "Otherwise, I don't recognize her! Maybe she's new to the All-Stars?… I'm Kuro! This is Toro! My friend is looking for ways to become human! You're a magician or something right? Maybe you can turn him into one?" Pupul was able to understand them easily, and just kept grinning.

"Sorry, but I'm on my own quest to find the magic curry and sorcery energy!… And my true love!" She began blushing, the two kitties were confused, but Kuro found himself laughing a bit. "What's so funny for you?" He stopped, still snickering a little bit.

Clearing his throat, Kuro pointed. "As much as I like cute girls, I don't think either of us are the ones you're looking for! But hey! Let's make a deal then! If you can help my friend and possibly make him human, maybe we can direct you to someone!" Pupul accepted the challenge, not entirely sure if she wanted to fight.

The cat bowed, before getting into action by changing his outfit into a ninja one, Pupul pulled out her sword and started slashing at Toro. The master Onion behind them didn't seem to mind, and took it as normal. Being blown into the walls, the dojo started breaking. "WHA?!" Jumping back not as just the collapsed building, but the giant mech that started approaching. "Does this happen normally?…" Everyone else nodded at her.

"I'll take care of that machine again!" Chop Chop Master Onion hailed a taxi, and drove into the giant's direction. Pupul felt her body charge up from each attack she was doing to Toro, while dodging his. She had a blue aura around her, and barely even noticed it. Not sure how else to defeat her foe, she decided to use this power.

A small voice emitted from behind her. "GRUU!" Kuu had returned, ramming himself into Toro and smacking him with a frying pan, who exploded into shapres. The creature took a bow, not caring about the life of the cat unlike Pupul. "Gege! Graah!" He did a little dance, as it seemed the timer had stopped.

Toro returned, bowing again. "That was cool! Is that lil' guy your friend? Pet? Sidekick?" Kuu glared at him, he was known for not being fond of males in the slightest. The kitty was still disappointed that he haven't changed into a human. "Not a human still, huh?" No one seemed to take notice of Master Onion completely using a simple kick to knock over the mechanical monster.

"I'm really sorry Toro… But my powers don't consist of transformation, especially not a permanent one." He stared down at his feet in disappointment. "Oh, sorry about Kuu also, he only likes cute girls and dislikes guys!… I guess it's not good for him that I'm searching for a man then, huh?" Both started to laugh, Kuro could also entirely relate with the first part.

Stopping the laughter, Chop Chop Master Onion returned. "Well, it's alright! You're still a pretty good sorceress!… But as for a man, well… Master Onion! You can help her maybe, right?" He paused, at the sudden question, scratching his chin to think about it.

He pointed straight at the next blue and purple portal, Pupul was immediately puzzled. "I myself am no teacher of love-magic sorts… I teach martial arts mainly! But I'm sure my student, PaRappa, could help you! He's always trying to find a way to win the heart of the one he likes!" The girl thanked him, although the answer was slightly vague.


	2. Vs Raiden

**Chapter Two**

Traveling more and more, Pupul somehow got into a laboratory thanks to where the portal had taken her and Kuu. She looked around, and saw a boy with spikey hair and a flat dog. "Excuse me! Which one of you is, uhm… PaRappa?" The dog was the one who instantly answered to the name.

"Hey there! I'm PaRappa alright! What's your name then?" Pupul answered by explaining her recent travel to find what she needs, and how Master Onion told her to see him. "Uhhh, you're searching for a 'book of curry' and your true love? That sounds silly even to me! Almost as silly as catching monkeys who just seem like they're having fun!" Spike, the boy, rolled his eyes.

Turning to the teenage girl, Kuu turned instantly protective. "Well sorry! I happen to like saving the world!… And what about you? You're not working with Specter, are you? Because this is his former lab." Pupul shook her head, Spike, although a tad skeptical, was able to trust her.

A rumbling sound came right through the walls, which was instantly knocked down to reveal a giant arachnid. "EEEEEEK! Spiders?! No way! Ew! Gross!" Pupul started running. "When I wanted someone tall and intimidating, I didn't want a BUG!" PaRappa and Spike instantly tagged along with her and Kuu.

Heading for a place to hide they all saw a knocked over table. "Geez! You think someone would spray the place with pesticide by now!" PaRappa attempted to joke. "But really, you're looking someone older and intimidating? That's a weird taste to have, even if that fortune teller told you!… Unless it's that guy." He smirked, pointing at a tall robotic figure.

"What was that you just said?" Spike apologized for some of PaRappa's wisecracks, and introduced Pupul. "Magic curry? You must be full of imagination of the sort… And as for that other part, what if people don't want to be around or help you? Although my job is to help humans."

Pupul stared at him a bit, and had that bright smile on your face. "Hmm, you're tall, mysterious, and intimidating… Maybe you can be my lover then! What's your name?" The man had an unimpressed expression on him, he just sighed in annoyance.

Swiftly taking out his sword and pointing it at the middle-school girl, electricity pumped through him. "I'm Raiden, and I'm afraid I have a girlfriend already. And there are plenty of guys that could go by that description to begin with... That, and you would be too young for all of them." She pouted, taking out her staff to direct at Raiden. They both knew a fight would start.

With the lab collapsed and the spider finding them, PaRappa and Spike hid again instantly to prevent being found as the newbie and Raiden began to fight. Blasts of fire came from Pupul, which scorched her foe. The arachnid stepped back, seeing the flames, and let out a cry of fear.

The two boys watched the spider, and took advantage of it being distracted. Spike instantly grabbed the biggest net he could use to capture it. With the arachnid screaming more, Raiden and Pupul were startled by the sound, and fell over. "Gah! I didn't know that thing was following you-!" She took the time to wail tons of hits on the cyborg.

It seemed she even forgot the blue aura around her had changed once again, except it was brighter. "Hey Pupul! Come on now, you have a Level Two ready!" She didn't understand what PaRappa meant, but instantly used it like she did on Toro. A wave of flames appeared, sending Raiden into the fray.

As he came back with teleportation like Pupul's previous foe, he stared at her for a bit. "Huh, guess this girl was stronger than I thought… I'm not the kind to give up, but I'll be easy on you this time." She beamed in happiness. "I don't know what kind of mission you're on still. But if you're looking for treasure of the sorts, there's an actual treasure hunter and a thieving raccoon that might help you."

Not hesitating for a single moment, our heroine went to the starry-night city of Paris.


	3. Vs Sly and Ratchet(& Clank)

**Chapter Three**

Pupul found herself on top of a roof, seeing a tiger-striped creature. "Hey! Uh, sir?" He turned, surprised to see someone he didn't know at all, and clearly wasn't a DLC. Pupul herself saw the robot attached to the creature's back. "Sorry to bother you at this time of night, but uh, I'm on an adventure and searching for treasure hunters and thieves to help me, along the way I hope to find my soulmate!" They both looked entirely confused by her motives.

"You mean Sly Cooper? He's a thief after all... And happens to be right behind you." The robot claimed, as Pupul shifted to see that the tall furry guy had taken her staff. "It may be the best idea to hand that back to her Cooper, she's only a child still... My apologies, I forgot to mention, I am Clank, my friend here is Ratchet.

The girl gasped and instantly chased the raccoon to get her staff back. Sly examined the object, before tossing it back at her. "Meh, I don't think it has any value anyway. I have my own staff to begin with!" Grabbing it back, she clenched her item, angered by his remark. "Sorry kiddo, but the truth is the tru- HEY!"

Loss of anymore patience with the snickering raccoon, she shot a blast of ice at him. "It's useless only to you! You're not a skilled magician like I am! In order for it to have no value, would mean the holder would have to be a worthless person!" Sly flinched, not liking what the kid had just said and done. "I would've even asked if you were the one I was the one Eternia referred to, but I doubt that! Not really tall and mysterious as much as seemingly a nuisance!" Ratchet pulled out his weapons, trying to zap Pupul.

Clank began to attempt a reason. "Now now, I'm sure there's a reasonable solution we can all come to instead of this-" Pupul instantly shot him with a bolt of lightning, the fight was clearly already on. "Then again… Continue Ratchet." The lombax joined with Cooper, and it became a two-against-one match. All of them were attempting to get a super in after multiple combos.

Being the kind who gained AP very quickly, Ratchet aimed his gun and instantly fired at Pupul. She exploded, only to come back. "I'm not taking that! Go Kuu-chan!" With her Level One also on, Kuu rammed the foe and smacked him with the cooking tools. "Yatta!" She didn't see Sly sneak up, and leave mines on the ground for her to step on.

She began to turn, only to be be greeted by the bombs. "Wah?!" Pupul stepped back away from them, falling near the respawned Ratchet. A giant snake-like creature began appearing over them, and shooting lasers. "Gee! First giant mechs, spiders, and now a lizard thing?!" Swiping her sword at the lombax more, she decided it was best to grind for a Level Two to take them both out. A giant hippo squashed the sorceress, making her explode yet again.

"Thanks Murray!" The purple hippo claimed he was glad to help, before leaving. "Alright kid! Let me show you that this treasure hunter isn't the weak one, and just that staff is when compared to mine!" Sly continued to beat Pupul with his cane, and other sorts of quick movements. She got up and blocked it with a shining ball of light.

With more and more blasts of energy hitting Sly, Clank and Ratchet; Pupul used their distraction to finally unleash her Level Two on all three of them. The snake, known as Negativitron found himself scorched by the blazes. By the time they warped back to the battlefield, the giant monster had fallen on them. "Er… Ergo… I think instead, we should just give in." The robot slid out from under the beast.

By then, he saw the sorceress starting to leave with Kuu. "Oh my… She didn't even have the time to help us or say goodbye. Most peculiar outsider we've had probably." Pupul continued making her way into the next portal, finding herself land in a green field, with the sun rising slowly in the background.


	4. Vs Nathan Drake, Kat, and Jak(& Daxter)

**Chapter Four**

"It's a beautiful milky sky, all from just a sunrise… Such beauty, isn't it Kuu-chan?" The creature grinned, they didn't see themselves being watched at all by a black cat. It wasn't like Kuro, but it was a more real-looking one, with stars on its body. "Huh? Another kitty? Aww! There are so many cute creatures in this outside world, right Kuu-chan?" He made an unhappy face to the situation.

There were also voices headed in Pupul's direction, she turned and saw a man with green hair and an orange weasel. "You know, ever since we've decided to stay in this place after all, we've had to put up with all those freaks! Like the robot and whatever the tiger thing was… And now look! A white gerbil! Oh, hey Dusty." Kuu began growling more, launching himself at the creature.

Something started to poke Pupul on the shoulder, and behind her she saw a girl… That was floating in mid-air. "Eek!" Jumping back in surprised, the other girl laughed, as Dusty was picked up by her. "Who are you people?! Do I even want to know?" Kuu continued biting the other animal, who was yelling out.

"Uh, that's just Kat, you get used to her power... And that's Daxter." The green-haired young man answered. "Oh, and that's Nathan Drake over there, he's a treasure hunter." Pupul didn't see him at first, but saw a rather normal guy, reading a book which looked greatly familiar to her. "And you are? Are you another newcomer here or?"

Instead, Pupul approached the hunter as she was told to look for him. "Ah! That's the…" Looking up from his book, Nate seemed surprised that a young girl took notice. "That's a magic book! Of the legendary…" Her words stopped, not wanting to spoil anything of the sort to someone she didn't know. Kuu eventually stopped beating up Dax and rejoined his owner.

Nathan closed the book, without a doubt there were marks of magic on it. "I hate to tell you, I've grown to this novel, if you want it… How valuable is it anyway, miss?" Refusing to answer him, Pupul's hand went for the staff. Nate saw this move coming, and proceeded to pull out his gun. "Hey, if you wanna take these offa me, at least make it a fair fight, right guys?" Jak proceeded to take out his own weapon, and Kat floated overhead.

Refusing to have another fight that was like going against Ratchet & Clank, the heroine wailed all of her attacks on Jak. "Whoa! Take it down a notch! No need to be as destructive as Kratos!" She just kept going, then using her Level One so Kuu would ram into them. Pupul waited for the duo to return, but was hit by a barrel while standing.

"Heads up!" Nathan Drake tossed a bomb at Pupul, then shooting at it for the perfectly aimed explosion. Both the magical girl and Kat, who happened to be in the way, were turned into ashes before respawning. "Whoops… Sorry Kat, looks like this is a free-for-all Battle Royale!" Dusty hissed at Nate.

Jak returned with Daxter, only for both of them along with Nathan to be grabbed by Kat's powers which threw them all into the air before smacking them. They all landed in a pool of water, with a large harmless fish. "Try doing that again! See what happens!" Pupul returned and slashed at the gravity-defying woman.

The others got closer to land while the two girls kept throwing their powers at each other. "Alright! Cat fight! No pun intended but go-go-go!" Kuu and Dusty turned their attention to the cheering Daxter, before pouncing on him out of protectiveness. From the amount of damage the two animals did gave Kat and Pupul enough AP as well.

"Dax, I think we should stay away from them unless something bad happens, right?" Jak continued to keep distance, until Nathan Drake began dunking his head under the water to gain AP. Kat struck enough combos from all of her powers, a Level Three was ready, and it was the first one Pupul saw.

Her body started fusing with Dusty to creature a large panther-like monster. It instantly slashed at Pupul, before going after the others. They all imploded into shapes, then returned. Being young, the heroine dodged Kat's claws to avoid being knocked out again. Luckily, her power had stopped and she turned back to her usual self.

After that she continued to be attacked by Pupul, who had found an axe on the ground. Knocking orbs of AP out of Kat, the sorceress began swinging around and obtained them as she was spinning. The energy spheres went into her, she was able to finally do a Level Three as well.

She could feel the power rushing through her body as Pupul let go to do her Level Three. Light poured out of her staff, she seemed to say some words that were beyond her own comprehension, as everyone was slightly blinded for a bit. Taking the chance, she swiped her weapon at everyone, making each one that was hit vanish. Time must've slowed down, because they didn't appear again until a few seconds more.

"What IS this power?!" She questioned herself, before getting onto her knees, in utter shock. The timer stopped, and Pupul had won. It seems the others were surprised as her, for someone who has only been around for a while. "Someone tell me! What was that I just did?! That was something I have never done before-" The orange weasel shut her up, slapping his paw on her face.

Instead, he was just laughing at how clueless she was. "It's just a Level Three! Like what Kat used before! That happens when you get enough hits in!" She calmed herself, staring at the others. "Alright, she won fair and square I guess! Just give 'er the book Nate, so we don't get our butts kicked again!" Dax joked, the man sighed, disappointed he didn't get enough damage done to his opponents and just tossed the book at Pupul.

For a few seconds, Pupul found herself laughing in glee with Daxter, Kat ended up joining it. "I was afraid for a second… That someone would get their hands on the book of the Legendary Magical Curry! Sorry I didn't tell you, even though you're an ordinary human Mr. Drake… I can't trust anyone with such- Huh?" She read the book, but it was in a language she couldn't understand. "What does… This say?"

"Uhhh, it's ENGLISH, you seem to speak it sorta... But you can't read it?" She shook her head. "Well, I don't blame you, I've been looking at this for a whole hour, and can't figure it out! It's written with dates… So it's a journal, perhaps of a previous hunter, but they talk about a genie! So, were they searching for a lamp? Yet this spirit didn't grant wishes, it just annoyed the writer!" Jak felt his palm apply to his face.

Taking it from Nate, he looked at the front, back, and inside pages. "I think this is Sir Daniel's diary, Nathan…" Both the treasure hunter and sorceress stood still for a moment, before dropping the book. "I'm not sure if I want to know how you got your hands on it anyway... What's your name anyway miss?"

Scratching the back of her head, embarrassed that she was fighting over someone's diary rather than an important treasure. "Pupuru... And that's Kuu-chan!" Turning quickly, she saw her partner bothering Kat. "Kuu! Stop it! I'm really sorry, he loves girls! As I was saying though…" Pupul continued to explain her quest, which was not going anywhere, the people who directed her were no help either.

"I really don't know how to help you, sorry kid… If anything though, that diary needs to be returned to Dan." Pupul groaned, not wanting to travel again just to find someone. "Don't worry alright? He's usually in the Graveyard! Won't be far at all!" Jak patted her on the head.

Kat floated back on over, handing Kuu back. "If you like, can go with you! Must be a pain to keep going to places and not getting what you need so far!" Feeling there weren't many options to go with, Pupul accepted the offer and continued her adventures into the cemetery.


	5. Vs Kratos and Sweet Tooth

**Chapter Five**

Around the same time in which it was now noon, the hometown which Pupul resided in was being invaded. "Mind telling me how you fired that wave just now?" Emmett pointed his gun at the horned blonde girl. "Another monster that doesn't know how to control their power I guess…"

He was instantly shoved by a younger man in a jacket with black hair. "Cut it out man, these demons seem harmless for once and just as confused as us! Your eyes are probably scaring them too. Besides, these ones are cute!" Emmett glared at him, as Punii began to flee.

Nariko, found herself taking on a wizard who made rather questionable comments to her, and easily shot him into the sky with her sword. "Donte, that man over there asked to HAVE me, these people are anything but harmless." He gritted his teeth, hating being called that constantly by pretty much everyone.

"That's not my name! We went over this! It's DANTE! With an 'A'! Now where the heck did the others run off to? Aside from obviously Evil Cole and Radec most likely trying to destroy things in their way." Donte found himself chuckling at the idea of those two attacking younger humans and demons that meant no ill-will to them.

With his scarf back on, Emmett decided he might be the one to search for Big Daddy and make sure he wouldn't cause as much destruction as the ones Donte mentioned, if it was the case. In the distance, Gigadis watched the commotions and shook his head. "Pupuru… When will you return from your quest?" He didn't even take time to notice, that someone flogged him on the head with a giant hammer.

Sheathing the large weapon behind him, Sir Daniel examined the demon prince. "Did you really have any need to do that?" Heihachi stood next to him. "I guess everyone here is foolish enough today to destroy anything that looks suspicious in this place… How feeble of them! Who would even do such?"

* * *

"HADES AWAITS!" Launching the chains at Pupul, she was already fighting the Ghost of Sparta with Kat now at her side. "Quite running from me, you two witches! The last thing needed is a disturbance that will bring the dead here back!" The sorceress found a fish on the ground this time, and smacked her foe with it.

It sent him straight onto the tombstone, which crumbled. He grabbed onto Kat, ramming her into the tree. "HEY! Let go Kratos! Come on already! I'm not monster of the sort!" Struggling to break free, she launched objects at Kratos. "We're just looking for Dan! Give us a break, especially Pupuru! She's had it rough all day after all-" Without any warning, the graveyard faded into a white background, black splotches appearing with it.

They seemed to form pictures, but that didn't matter to them as much as the giant truck covered in weapons speeding toward them. "Pupuru! Kuu!" Grabbing onto the two and Kratos with her powers, the vehicle made a complete stop after doing a sharp turn. "Needles… What business do you have here?" A large clown stepped out, his head was on fire and he had a machete at his side.

"Good question kitty, glad you asked! Answer is… No real reason." He laughed, approaching the group. "Well well well, a lost little girl! You were making a new friend cupcake? You know, you still need to pay for that ice cream cone." That was a pet-name for Kratos… One which he hated, greatly, almost as much as Dante disliked being called the wrong name.

Slowly they all got up, Kuu was already making looks of distaste to Kratos. "Leave Kane! This isn't your quarrel! These witches are trying to tell me they were visiting that one fool, and they don't mean you!" Pupul wanted to ask why exactly these two seemed to have a grudge on each other, but didn't want to bother being rude.

Kat took the chance to hopefully try and sneak out with her partner, with no sign of Sir Daniel anywhere. "And where do you think you're going?" The clown, known as Sweet Tooth grabbed Pupul by the shoulder, the blade close to her neck. "I have no idea what cupcake over there is talking about, but I don't mind having more bodies to kill!" Leaping onto the clown's face, Kuu knocked him down onto a crate.

Much to everyone's luck the box was filled with AP, Pupul snatched them, before promptly being tossed like a rag-doll by Kratos. "You won't use any sorcery on me, child!" He continued to slash at the girl, while Sweet Tooth was trying to remove the animal off himself, not seeing Kat grab him from the air.

Dodging to the left and grabbing his legs, Pupul began to toss the Ghost of Sparta in the same direction as the clown. "Not anymore! I've had enough today!" Kratos refused to take such words from someone so young, binding her in the chains and gaining more AP than the others, he prepared his Level Three already.

"Whoa, hey now cupcake! Don't go playing cheap again! You know how everyone hates thaAAAAAT!" Activating the Level Three, the blade that was in Kratos' hands began growing in size and shining as he knocked Sweet Tooth into little shapes. Instantly going after Pupul and Kat, he destroyed them along with their pets. Afterwards, his Level Three wore off and the fight was over.

The God of War was victorious.

* * *

(I feel like I should change some of the layout so it's easier to read, but I'm too lazy really…)


	6. Heading back to Home

**Chapter Six**

Staring at his fallen foes, Kat and Pupul didn't seem to get up. The guilt was growing in him, he attacked what he thought was a witch, but essentially a human child in a way. "Please… Be alright." For whatever reason, Kratos found himself gaining a feeling he had before, a memory of his daughter. The seemingly pure-innocence on the sorceress made him not have any heart at all to kill her.

He felt a little dizzy from all the blows, but rose. "Ugh, do you always have to be so damn cheap with the combos and easy level gains?" Sweet Tooth was awake, unlike the two girls. "And look what your crazy power has done, cupcake! You knocked them out!… Now let's draw on their faces!" Kratos knocked him back with his foot, toward the rotted tree.

It was quite a while before he was able to wake the two, Pupul opened her eyes and then began to crawl back, afraid of having her spine torn out. "I won't harm you, not anymore... I can't find it in me to do so." She sighed in relief. "You were just looking for Fortesque, I shouldn't have stopped you and Kat to find that-"

"Numbskull? Moron? Coward? Incompetent fool?" Sweet Tooth was kicked in the gut again. "Augh! Okay, no need to hit so hard! We don't know where he went, last thing we heard was from Nariko, that some others were heading to some newly opened world of the sort! I would've gone, but I had to get Isaac to repair my truck, since Radec though it was a good idea to blow it up!… I'm gonna get him for that!" Getting inside the truck, he started it up again, only to be stopped by Kratos.

Eyes were locked onto each other for a few seconds, before Kratos said it without hesitation. "You're taking us with you, specifically the girls. I'm only coming to make sure you don't make mincemeat out of them." The clown growled, but didn't want to fight the God of War a second time just for the truck. He gave up, even though Needles was never the type to do that at all.

Opening the other doors on the back side, he kept grumbling. "Only because I feel like being nice today, cupcake… You may wanna make room though, because my stowaway is there, and I can't get her to leave. She's been stuck to my ice cream cakes for a few hours." There was a rather large woman in the storage, with a pink dress and a cute round face.

"For a murderous clown, you seem to have really nice sweets in here! Oooh, hello Kat! Who's the newbie?" They both giggled, getting into the back and explaining the journey Pupul was going on. "Oh, Dan? He's nice fellow, Radec is always mean to him! He's always friendly to me though for whatever reason." Sweet Tooth began driving, unfortunately for the girls, they had no seat belts on, so they were pretty much flung around by how fast he was going.

Kratos glared at him. "You don't have to go so fast! Some of them may be fragile! And I don't mean your stupid ice cream! What are you even speeding away from?!" Rolling his eye, Sweet Tooth pointed at one of the rear-view mirrors...

It was a giant spider, gaining on them. "Hey theeeeere! Pupul!" PaRappa shouted, with Spike and Nathan Drake along with him. "I was gonna ask if Needles kidnapped you or something, but it seems like otherwise, huh?" She nodded at the dog, only frightened by the arachnid. "Oh yeah, this thing? He's not so bad when you get to know him it turns out! Guess people should stop stereotyping spiders as… Well, you get the point!"

Nate looked down along with the boy and dog, shuddering. "Yeah, hate to say it, but I'd rather be stuck with a spider than a clown, thanks. At least spiders won't steal you soul and don't wear make-up like an old lady." Sweet Tooth reached for the back of the seat, tossing a popsicle at Nathan Drake.

* * *

After a few miles, the truck finally reached a hole, leading to everyone's destination. Coming to a stop, all but Pupul herself were surprised by the old-fashioned by brightly colored town. "This is where you live?!" Kat opened the back door, as the vehicle stopped fully, her and Dusty looked around the buildings in amazement.

"That may explain her unusual clothing then." Nathan chuckled, looking around. "Wonder if I could bring any rare treasures back? Aw geez, just as I was afraid of." He pointed to Donte, who was attacking… An eggplant. "That Donte guy really needs a better hobby than the one he has, killing vegetation? Really?" Pupul moved to Donte, not seeing that Nariko and Cole also attempting to stop him.

With a quick flash of energy, Donte felt his cape torn off by Pupul's sword. "HEY! Mind telling me how in the world you did that kiddo? This place is full of weirdos as it is! I don't need another one!" Only now did Nariko point her blade at the girl, and Cole felt electricity pump through him.

Gulping, she answered as Kuu began staring at Nariko in delight. "I'm sorry! But… This is my hometown! And you're attacking it! Plus, it's my job to eliminate monsters like that… Well, eggplant." They turned to it, seeing the eggplant grow legs and walk away casually. "Kuu, no!" Pupul pulled her partner away, before he could make any attempts to start hugging the woman.

Only when Kratos came over did they stop, Donte was plain intimidated by him. "Enough, this girl is just visiting her hometown to find someone who may have gotten lost… Has anyone seen where Fortesque went?" Cole stopped with the energy, he didn't wish to hurt a young one anyway, unless they struck first. Nariko lowered her blade, able to trust the Ghost of Sparta and answer:

"I believe he went to find Radec, not far ahead. Hopefully that foolish colonel isn't destroying almost everything in sight." Her heart jumped in fear of the thought, Pupul hurried to almost anywhere she could, finding any sort of possible destruction.

Dashing to an explosion she saw in the distance, Pupul finally found him, a tall but goofy looking knight. He was a skeleton, missing his jaw and eye, but was more concerned about stopping the man in the gas mask. Sadly for the heroine, she was only blocked by an older man. "Aw come on!" She whined at him. "Move already you old geezer! I don't have time for any of this!" Shoving him, Heihachi felt his blood rush in anger.

"Hey! You!" Sir Daniel turned to see the small girl. "This… This is yours!" Panting, she handed him the diary. He was in complete shock, not questioning how Pupul got her hands on it, and thanked her. "I'm really sorry! I confused this for another book I was looking for. You see... My name is Pupuru! This is my hometown! I was traveling in search of…"

Both of them had forgotten about Radec entirely at this point. "Ah! I see, it's not a problem! Someone took my diary this morning thinking it would be a funny prank… Thank thee for handing it back! " Pupul could barely understand a word Dan was saying, she knew he had no jaw, but still managed to try and translate it, as did the writers.

Pupul was done with that, all she wanted to do now was kick this Radec guy out of her hometown. "And now, you!" She felt nervous for some reason, possibly fear of this dark and sinister leader ruining her home... But it wasn't that, then she remembered something.

Eternia's words.

_"He shall be intimidating and harsh, even older than you. But he is the one."_

The others caught up finally, trying to hold back Heihachi, but to no avail almost. Radec turned to stare, menacingly. "Oh look, a child… Easy to manipulate… Tell me who you are, and why I shouldn't crush you under my boots now?" Pupul found it in her to smile, unlike Kuu who found himself giving a hateful stare yet again.

"I… I love you!~"

"… What?" The shock went through not just Radec, but those around him, Sir Daniel dropped his journal as he flinched.

"I've been searching for you! You're my HERO!" Hearts fluttered inside her body and around her, Pupul entirely disregarded the man was eliminating so much around the town. "I was told I would find you! and now you're mine! My true love! Finally found!" She attempted to embrace him, and Radec found himself gagging in slight disgust.

Trying to remove the lovestruck girl, he began pointing his gun at her. "Child, you are mistaken, I am no hero. I'm only hero to the Helghast! Not you, otherwise I'm one of the most coldblooded people out there!" Her grip tightened, not letting go. Only Sir Daniel, who was getting ticked off at Pupul, ridding of her with his sword.

Sighing at the young lady trying to reach for Mael again, Dan blocked her. "He isn't interested in you-" Instantly, Sir Daniel was knocked down by Heihachi, no longer held back by everyone else who was still confused by Pupul's words.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD?!"

* * *

((Whoooo, this chapter was crazy… No real fights to write out, the next chapter will hold that! So, it looks like Pupul found not only Dan to return the book, but her… Uh… Hero…? Yeah, I'm not gonna have cake and oreos before bed anymore.))


	7. Vs Heihachi, Radec, and Sir Daniel

**Chapter Seven**

The ground shook from just a stamp of his foot, Heihachi was not going to be referred as such by a small girl. "Who do you think you're calling old anyway?! Ah! Now I see!" Pupul didn't exactly understand, but found herself hiding behind Radec, whom she was infatuated with. "You're that replacement of that one very talented magician! And so is your puny gerbil! Hah! You will never be as good as the original, Arle Nadja!"

Everyone blinked, not sure what he was talking about. "Arwho? Did you forget to take your medications again old coot?" Sweet Tooth chuckled, before being kicked in the gut. "Ow! Hey now…" He coughed, PaRappa and Spike were trying to help Dan pull Pupul away, to no avail, as she was completely stuck to Mael.

"Arle? Uhh, I've heard of her, and she's my idol in a way… But this isn't about that; I found at least one of the three things I was searching for! I love this man, and I don't care about his wrongs or age! He's my one and only!" Gigadis got up, in sight after Dan knocked him over the head, not happy at all to see Pupul with someone else... Even worse when Radec shoved her to the ground, placing his foot on her.

He glared for a few seconds. "You unworthy children and Dan can leave, this child needs to be taught a lesson, a painful one at that." Taking out the knife and rifle, Radec wasn't best with hand-to-hand combat always, preferring long-range. Kuu tried to leap out and attack, only to be shot by him, releasing a pained squeak. "What a pathetic animal you keep, typical… Yet you keep that clueless smile on your face, perhaps you have a back up plan?" That wasn't the case, truly.

Pupul wasn't reacting to her partner taking a hit through the belly, unlike Gigadis, who was immediately tending to him. "Yes! Insult and harm me more!" Radec stepped back, removing his foot, almost frightened by what she said. "Why did you move?! Hey! You should've been crushing me harderrrr! That's not fair!" Unable to take her naive nature much longer, Mael blasted the girl on his own.

"You! First you attack Kuu, and the girl I want who prefers you… You strike her?! Do you know who I am?! I'm the Prince of the Underworld! Rising from the surface to-" Heihachi began cracking up, Kratos on the other hand, grabbed Spike and PaRappa to get them out of this. As much as he would destroy Gigadis for being an underworld being, being involved would be a poor choice.

Once his laughter was over, Heihachi scoffed at the prince. "You? Just another knock-off! And you got KO'd by Sir Daniel of all people, easily!" Sir Daniel grumbled something incomprehensible, when Gigadis saw his attacker only now. "This entire town is full of petty rips! Not even the funny or good kind! You're a pitiful excuse for an Underworld Lord!"

Gigadis was disregarding the insults now, only having a long stare at Sir Daniel. "That THING? He's the guy who knocked me out?! I don't believe such a idiotic looking character could even pull off destroying a black magician on his own! AHAHAHA! Don't try and fool me, old man!" Heihachi wasn't going to take that last part, unlike Dan who was too busy annoyed with Pupul who had gotten up to make her way back to the colonel.

Chaining the prince to a rocket with his already prepared Level Three, Gigadis couldn't move at all no matter what magic was used. "What the- Get me down! NOW!" Heihachi just cackled at him, watching the craft take off into the sky and to space with his binoculars... And yet still no response from Pupul.

"Such a sweet feeling is going through my chest! Only would be better if… Please hurt me again! But with your hands! Please!" Radec wasn't even the one this time who delivered the blow, but Sir Daniel did for him, smacking her with his hammer. "Wha?! Don't attack me! I gave back your journal!" Dan just sighed, his try of smacking sense into Pupul didn't work. "Oh, I know what this is… You're in my way! Trying to keep me away from my soulmate! Well, I'll show you then!"

Looking into her eyes was chilling now, they were empty and the bystanders could tell this wasn't like Pupul, Kuu hopped back to her side. Gently, sparkles began falling from the sky from where Gigadis took off… They had the same glow as AP, and the same power as well. "This should make ridding you and the old guy easy! And I can get what I want; the one who I will hold onto, and turn my days golden!" Her body had a blue aura, as did the other three.

Everyone else backed off. "Geez, what happened to her? She was being so normal and friendly before! I know love makes you do crazy things but… I've never had this problem!" PaRappa shivered along with Spike and Kat, both of them standing behind Kratos and Nathan Drake in case something bad happened.

"Uh, well, I've done weird things to get a guy's attention… Though I didn't flip out like this." Kat felt sweat roll down her face, embarrassed to admit that. "I wonder if he's responded to my e-mails? I sent about, nine of them." She tried to laugh it off, though it only made the others feel more awkward.

Sweet Tooth found himself chuckling though, fitting for an insane man like him. "I do it too, don't worry! Just ask cupcake- Ow, hey!" Needles felt a punch in his shin, given by Kratos. "Man, why is everyone picking on me today?!"

It was clearly going to end up being an all Level Three match, and they could only kill other in such limited range. Heihachi was shot down constantly by Radec, while Sir Daniel was however grounded and got sent off by the rocket from the old man. Pupul on the other hand, was mad enough to head straight for Mael. "You fool! I've had enough of you!" He aimed the guns, only to be shot away by her powerful lights.

All the levels ended, Dan couldn't get a Three, but his Level Two aimed up high, the goblet shooting up to destroy Pupul. Heihachi dodged it. "Your levels are petty as always, knight!" Not liking that remark, Sir Daniel tossed his axe to his head, leaving a bruise. Rather than attacking Fortesque, he went toward the respawned girl, still angered by her own words.

"This battlefield isn't working for me." Radec growled, trying to get a good aim from far back, Pupul headed in his direction instead. "Not again! What part of 'leave before I make your life nothing' didn't you get, child?!" She was completely stuck to him again. "Get… Off of me!" Kicking her, she landed near a dual-bladed item with a purple glow. By the time Sir Daniel and Heihachi were also reaching, she sliced at them, taking their AP.

Setting off the Level One, Radec shot at Heihachi again, making him explode. "I have a score of two, the others have just one point… I should've shot the girl, but it's better for her to be distracted by the others, so she can stop bothering me." Sir Daniel attempted to dodge Pupul, and stab her with everything he had. "But I have to participate it seems..." Shooting at the both of them, Dan rushed quickly to Mael and wasted his Level One, angling himself just right to hit him.

Daniel jumped up and down in joy, only to be rammed by Kuu instantly. "We both all have two points now, except that old man! I'll win… And make you my prize!" Radec shuddered at the thought, not wanting to be around a delusional sorceress and her awkward pet. "You should just give in now, so you can save being humiliated!" Pupul giggled, the colonel gritted his teeth...

And struck her harshly with his knife. "I don't SURRENDER! I'm finished with you!" His temper was slowly getting the better of him, throwing Pupul down on the ground, who just kept grinning at him. "Quit enjoying this! I may be a sadist, but not in this way!" His foot was grabbed, tossed in retaliation by the teenager, who began wailing all her attacks on him along with the other two who kept coming close.

"Okay then, how about this then?! I don't mind a change of roles!" The blank stares she was giving was making him more uncomfortable, but found himself being frozen by her ice magic. "The ice storm can freeze the foe, and make them immobilized for a bit!" Smacking Mael again with her staff, his gas mask was being torn off a bit by the impact. "I'll thaw you out though, don't worry!" His eyes were no longer covered by the veil; and they had amusement in them.

Her Level Two settled the score, burning Radec's body with the waves of fire to make him explode. The match was finished and Pupul would get what she wanted as he came back, his masking still nearly destroyed. "You… You insane girl! I… I love it!" He began panting, Sir Daniel seemed to also have been burned by the flames, and found himself grumbling in pain along with Heihachi, who was trying to tend them. "I can see now, you're secretly as mad as I am… But play off as a hero." He shook his head, laughing. "Never though, will I submit to you, or belong to anyone."

Taking time to process that, Pupul yelled out and charged at the colonel, who cloaked himself and vanished into thin air. "NO! I won! Fair and square! Get back here! I'll have you… I came so far and…" She began crying, collapsing to the ground, one of the things she was yearning for and was making her heart fly, ran from her.

One thing she knew, was that Pupul would grab him back...

* * *

((I'm thinking I should change this to a "T" rating because of how psychotic Pupul got here… And yes, random reference to the original/superior Madou protagonist, Arle Nadja. Considering Heihachi's age, it would make sense for him to know about her I figured. Anyway, just one chapter left until her rival fight!))


	8. Vs Sackboy, Evil Cole, and Big Daddy

**Chapter Eight**

Running straight into the portal that had opened, Pupul ran inside by pure instinct, Kuu holding on her shoulder. "Pupuru! No! You don't know where you're heading anymore! That's where Hades is! Your man won't be in there and he's not the one you want!" Kat tried to call her back, but her words only echoed.

Pupul couldn't hear anything, as the gap closed behind her. "Where are you?! I saw something run in here and…" She turned quickly, seeing the dark figure, it was not who she was looking for. "You're not him…" The person looked almost exactly like Cole, except with a red aura around him and a scar on his face.

"Good evening kid, quite unusual attire you got. Newbie here?" He began to pace and circle her, Pupul and Kuu were not frightened at all by him. "Not a good idea to come up here into Hades place, but I can tell you're a determined one. So, what is it your here for?" Evil Cole kept staring down, not able to see that an even smaller girl was walking up to him.

She pushed him, and reached for Kuu. "What a cute pet you have miss! Can I play with him Mr. B?" A large monster, drill for an arm and slightly rusted let out a groan. Pupul stepped back, allowing her partner to play with the girl and the doll-character that happened to hop on over. "Look Bubbles! He's so precious! And has an unusual aroma around him!" The creature blushed at her, shifting his foot.

Ignoring the other three, attention went back to Evil Cole. "I'm searching for a man, a colonel who was a hero of something called the 'Helghast'! But he vanished out of my sight, and thought he came in here maybe, he was supposed to surrender after I defeated him. So if you're in my way, I'll have to rid of you also!"

Evil Cole began to laugh at the sorceress, Kuu found himself too busy having fun with the new playmates to defend his owner. "Radec? Man, that takes guts. You're telling me you beat him? He must be losing his touch if he's losing to little girls. I won't get in your way if you have score to settle with him, he's always messing with others. What did he do now? Take something from you that was of value?" Though that sounded more up Nathan Drake and Sly's ally, it wasn't uncommon for Mael to go into things and claim them as his own.

"Yes, it was my heart! He took that from me! And I'm determined to have him in exchange!" Evil Cole stepped back, his cocky smile was wiped off of him. "If I can't have my love as Eternia said, I don't know what I'll do! I'm also after some source of magic power and the Legendary Curry, but that's not as important anymore!" Pupul stamped her foot, passing the man.

He was actually slightly unnerved. Not by her alone, but her infatuation. "Uh, ain't he just a bit too old for you? Not to mention crazy? He's killed people for not following a dress code. I don't mind any of these, I actually get along with him at times." Chuckling at the girl, Evil Cole just watched over Pupul, who was now trying to get Kuu back from the zombie-like child.

Shaking her head, she scooped Kuu up. "I don't care! We were meant to meet, it was pure fate! Come on Kuu, we don't need this" Sackboy made a courageous pose, as an attempt to copy her, it seemed Little Sister was unhappy though, as a sound came from Big Daddy, which was enough to make Pupul stop in her tracks. "Uhh, s-sorry, but I really need to go."

It was clearly too late though. "Bring the bunny back Mr. B! Bring him back!" Big Daddy charged at Pupul. With nothing else to do, Evil Cole and Sackboy joined the fight as well, as Hades rose from his pit from all the noise that had been made. "You should give up your friend now miss! Or Bubbles will hurt you!" She tried to run from all four of them, Kuu in her arms.

The heroine didn't have the time or want to challenge anyone further in her journey, but she was met with a dead end as Hades slammed his fist in Pupul's path. "No escape?!" She gritted her teeth, turning to see her foes. "Guess we have no choice Kuu, we'll have to fight them off!" Big Daddy had already drilled right through Evil Cole and Sackboy, gaining quick AP from them.

Dashing to the left to dodge Big Daddy's Level One, where Little Sister charged at Pupul. "You threw the kindergartener at her? That's a laugh!" Evil Cole mocked, before being hit by Sackboy's blaster. "Hey! Keep this up and…" They all looked up, seeing Hades starting to struggle with the Patapon attacking him yet again. "Oh, those little guys again trying to bother Hades, huh?"

"I don't understand what you even mean anymore!" A blue residue came off of Hades, much to Pupul's surprise, the same one which was seen when Gigadis was shot into the sky. "Ah! The AP rain!" Evil Cole and the others were puzzled, but joined in to gather as much as they could that fell.

All of them by now had their Level Threes ready, Evil Cole went first as he took out he had a bright red color around him, a demon seemed to have given him powers and sparks flew. "The beast is now here kiddo!" Charging straight into the others, he knocked Pupul and Big Daddy into shapes, but Sackboy managed to use his power to turn him into a bubble before popping the man like nothing. Mr. B came back, and a flood began to start.

This was it for Pupul, she was going to drown, the others didn't seem concerned at all as she held her breath. Sackboy was immobilized, as was the respawned Evil Cole. Trying to swim away and not breathe in the water, Big Daddy was heading straight for her once he got rid of the two nuisances. The groaning got closer, there weren't many options other than to use her own Level Three.

Light flashing from her body to blind Big Daddy was enough for her to get away further, and hopefully shoot him. But balancing such while swimming was difficult, and she ended up hitting part of his mask. "What? How is?! Aaah!" Pupul gasped at what she saw under the blown off pieces, and ended up swallowing the water, it wasn't long before she passed out.

Kuu tried to awaken Pupul, but ended up being taken away by Big Daddy as the water drained.

Falling, into the depths of Hades' pit.

* * *

((Sorry this chapter was a bit short, but next up is the rival scene!))


	9. Rival Scene

**Chapter Nine**

Everything was a blur to Pupul. Last thing she could remember was that… Thing, charging at her and taking Kuu away. Gently, she felt her body being pulled away from the depths, and onto a shore. "Where…?" Looking up, she saw a beautiful swan, which had been the one that helped her. She was amazed, never in her life had she seen such an animal full of grace, although often nasty. "Thank you! Oh thank you! I may have lost Kuu but, at least someone saved me from that monster!"

The swan spread its wings from the embrace it was given, before growing in size and its neck getting smaller. In reality, the bird was a rather tall man with a beard growing. Pupul looked up, and realized she had buried her face in this person's naked chest, and stepped back in embarrassment. He began to chuckle at the small girl, patting her on the head lightly.

"What's wrong, mortal woman? You have never seen an almighty god before? Or even heard of me?" She shook her head nervously. "You haven't heard of Zeus?!" Gulping, she answered 'no' again. "I suppose it's only typical for you strange people to not know who I am." Zeus, being king of the Greek Gods, wasn't fond of some mortals except usually females. "Now answer me, what is your name and what were you doing in the pit that belonged to Hades?" Pupul tried to fake a smile, and explain.

Drying out her dress which was still soaked, she continued to describe her journey. "I am Pupuru. I was knocked into this pit by a creature named 'Bubbles', who took my partner, Kuu-chan! But, I'm glad to be safe... At least, I think I am?" Pupul was still nervous, and unsure of telling everything to the god or exactly trust him, but Zeus didn't have harming her in mind. With not many options, she decided to fess up. "Okay, I'm also searching for a man, the Legendary Curry, and a source of amazing magic power so I can make it up for my teacher!" That was something, unlike everyone else, he would know.

Zeus grabbed onto her waist with his strong legs, she couldn't help but feel weirded out by this. "Hold onto my thighs then, I can take you somewhere to where this powerful being who may grant such resides." Blushing a little from how awkward it was, she did what the god told her before he turned into a swan again. Flying straight into the beautiful skies and out of the clouds, they were heading into a deep space. Oddly enough, Pupul found herself not instantly killed from the lack of air.

* * *

It was an amazing sight, filled with shapes surrounded with a blue and purple aura. "This can't be space, can it?" She wasn't questioning the universes she went into as much as she did now. There wasn't even a planet or anything, but a solid and glassy looking ground. "Ah!" Zeus landed with Pupul, her feet quivered a little from the ground, taking careful steps.

He changed back into a regular god. "This is where the Polygon Man is... Though his lair is pathetic, and resembles a child's play-thing, you must admit." Staring blankly at the figure just standing in the center. "Is something wrong, dear child?" She pointed, the character happened to be a girl that was arguably smaller than Pupul, but larger than Little Sister and had an even weirder outfit.

"You said Polygon Man, but all I see over there is a girl... Unless someone else is also visiting?" Zeus told Pupul to stand back as he approached the person, she turned with a bright smile on her face. He couldn't figure out who this girl was, but there was an immense power around her that felt similar to a god like himself.

Light lavender hair reached down to her shoulders, with cute little hair accessories that were shaped like a D-pad. "Sorry about that, my name is Neptune! I'm looking for Noire, the goddess of Lastation! Have you seen her anywhere here?" Zeus stared down at Neptune, and saw she was holding a book. "By the way, can you decipher this for me? I found it on the way here!" Pupul saw what she spoke of, and just KNEW she had to have it.

Taking it, Zeus attempted to read it, but was confused. He simply tossed it for Pupul to catch. "I know none of those people or the words in that. But you said, Neptune… That is the Roman God of the Ocean! A pitiful knock-off of Poseidon! Your appearance is that of a female to begin with. Perhaps you are some deity thinking she can mess with the gods?" Neptune growled a little, and felt her body change with a glow. "That being said, goddess or not, your beauty is highly fetching, perhaps I coul-"

Rejection seemed to be faster as Zeus was blasted into a thick wall of polygons, Neptune's body had matured. "You fool! I'm the GODDESS of Planeptune! Purple Heart! Not some Roman creation!" Swiftly, she took out the samurai sword, and proceeded to point it at his neck. Pupul opened up the book, filled with words she was finally able to understand unlike that diary.

Purple Heart moved away from Zeus to face her real foe. "So, you're here to rid of Noire's powers and claim it as your own! Is that right? And you brought more allies than just this excuse of a god?!" Turning, she saw everyone finally arrive, but were blocked instant by a barrier.

"Finally Kat was able to track you down! Hey! Let us in! Pupul!" Toro tried to break it down with Kat and Dusty, more were following them. Pupul wanted to call out to her friend, but felt the sword slash at her gut, making the others gasp. She was…

Bleeding, in heavy amounts. It wasn't possible, not here, but Purple Heart was able to such fatal wounds. Death was near, at least that's what Pupul thought as she collapsed onto her knees and her vision went a little blurry...

* * *

More voices came to her. "Listen kid! If you lose to this goddess, I'll feel worse about losing to you!" Sly finally ran in, Ratchet and Clank tagging behind.

Lifting her head to see them, she was surprised about how some were coming to cheer her on of all things. "I didn't trust you at first, but I know your intentions, however odd, are harmless and good-natured." Raiden walked in, Spike by his side.

"Destroy that cretin who calls herself a goddess!" Kratos yelled past the barrier, entirely ignoring Zeus, for once even Sweet Tooth found himself agreeing with the Ghost of Sparta.

"Use all that you have in that book, as long as it ain't a diary! Make sure you lend it to me afterwards too!" Nathan Drake tried to joke, only to make Jak groan.

"Come on Pupul! You just gotta BELIEVE!" Spinning in place, PaRappa joined in on the act.

"Yffuu cnnn do itfff!" Sir Daniel mumbled, he was still annoyed by Pupul's actions earlier, but was able to forgive it for now.

Off the corner of her eye, Pupul thought she saw someone in a gas mask. She got up for a better viewing. "I believe this is yours…" Kuu was in his arms, Radec said nothing more as he placed the creature onto the ground. Ignoring Neptune's questioning of how she managed to survive that gash, the heroine smiled brightly.

Pentagrams were beneath Pupul's feet, as she whispered the words inside of the book, almost in a song manner.

_Open the darkest door_

_Awaken your heart_

_Melt your frozen soul_

_Sacrifice your spirit_

_Release your power_

_And give it to me!_

* * *

((Okay I promise I'll give you a legit rival fight the next chapter instead of this kinda dark/suspense stuff… This was going to be just adventure, I dunno what happened. _))


	10. Vs Rival

**Chapter Ten**

The goddess of Planeptune looked directly at Neptune, seeing her wounds had completely healed. "What the?!… I don't know what kind of sorcery you did just now, but I refuse to fight some sort of god-modding magic!" Not hesitating for a second, Neptune tried to do an uppercut on Pupul. "Play fair you cheating brat!"

It was enough for the recovered Pupul. "Cheating brat?! You should talk; Using goddess powers without getting a full and proper Level! If you're not gonna play right then I won't! And those insults aren't going to fly with me either! "How about you use your regular form and not that goddess one, and I'll play more fairly!" Neptune stopped, and changed back into her more child-like form.

"Okay then, I'll play with you…" Neptune's sword was replaced by just a regular smaller katana. "Crossing Combo!" Taking out a second blade, she began slicing her sword at her only to be shot by a ball of ice from Pupul's powers. Her feet were frozen to the ground, and AP was leaking out as she tried to thaw out.

Absorbing the AP, Pupul got distracted and didn't see Neptune break out and use the Dual Edge. "I guess the swords don't do fatal wounds anymore, I'm not sure what you did but…" Nepnep grumbled, not happy to see her foe have the cuts bounce off of her in a way. "But they clearly are hurting you, by the way you flinch! So, why not taste my Level One for change?" She began to smile again, about to use a Charge Shot.

Trying to activate her own Level One, Kuu finally broke the barrier. "GuuuuGRAAAH!" Ramming straight into the charging Neptune, she shattered into shapes. Pupul was relieved, and scooped up her partner, who had injured his head from the impact. When Purple Heart returned, she went straight for the sorceress. "Guh-guu!" He shivered in the warm hands of his owner.

"Well, that's one point for me! The rules go, if one gets three points, they are the winner!" Neptune didn't want to hear her, socking her in the face with a Fifth shot. Pupul felt her body being paralyzed. Kuu leaped out of his owner's arms and hid behind her. Nepnep stole the AP in turn, doing the Cross Combo more. "Gahhh… You're almost as harsh as Kratos with that blade usage!" Kratos didn't like being compared to that tiny goddess, but let it slide for now.

Neptune stopped briefly for whatever reason, and began staring into space. Pupul had no idea what she was doing, but she seemed frozen. "Ah… Wait now, so he is the one that maybe…" Her words were escaping her, and couldn't seem to figure out what she wanted to say to the sorceress. "No, that can't be it! You're just his minions is all!" Fire was blasted at Nepnep's face, who in turn picked up a crate filled with crows.

Flying and pecking at Pupul's eyes, Neptune took in enough AP to do a Level Two; absorbing the purple lights and releasing in a star pattern. She ducked down, but wasn't able to predict the movement well enough. Upon return, Nepnep was grabbed and tossed to the floor. "I don't understand what you were talking about before! But are you talking about the Polygon Man when you said 'him'?"

Both stopped for a bit, Neptune didn't know if she should keep fighting, or stand back and explain. "Someone came to take Noire's powers away from her, and… I thought you were in league with him." Pupul forfeit the fight, as did Nepnep. The others finally entered the broken barrier that Kuu had destroyed.

"Why would WE want to work with Polygon Man? Most of us are loners, or against the way he thinks! So, any reasons to believe you exactly kiddo?" Sweet Tooth grabbed Neptune by the collar, not feeling sorry. Kratos glared at him. "Ugh, fine... It is Polygon Man after all." Pupul looked around in and outside, searching for someone. No one seemed to notice the shadow looming over them.

A soft chuckling followed with it, the Polygon Man was overhead. "The goddess is right, yes… I took Black Heart's powers as my own. But can you blame me?" Neptune was ready to attack the large monster, along with everyone else. "I was REJECTED by her mind you! One of her own creations! Not good enough to be the mascot of Playstation and its commercials! So I've been locked away for YEARS waiting for my comeback!"

Spike stepped in front of Pupul. "I get it now! You made us all meet each other and fight out of envy; because we got spotlight from the creators and you didn't! And then you thought we would be either busy fighting or someone would have been gotten rid of, and you could be the mascot as you wanted!" Polygon Man stared at the boy for a bit, and began laughing.

"You must be joking! Why would I do that out of jealousy? I just think it's fun to see you fight like the little simpletons you are! In fact, it's only your own fault Noire lost her powers." Spike's eyes widened along with Nepnep's. "You all kept defeating me, and taking my energy for whatever uses to the point where I was dying… I had no choice but to confront the goddess of Lastation and absorb what she had!" Everyone began to feel slightly guilty, that they caused this.

Floating in place with his gaze lowered at them, he continued speaking. "I also knew Neptune would show up." Nepnep flinched. "As she and Noire are friends in a way, I used this to my advantage and made portals open so Pupul here would enter them out of wonders of what she would find. It's amazing how much I can see with Black Heart's god-powers! Either way, I don't mind having more play-things, and when I'm bored with you… Well, you'd find out." He yawned.

Eyes darted around, as Pupul could've sworn she saw a movement, the same movements of the person that gave Kuu back then vanished when the barrier broke. "Excuse me, but did you just refer ME as a play-thing?" He appeared yet again, there was Radec. Polygon Man was never threatened by him, and vice-versa. "My duty is to protect the Helghast no matter what, not be the source of entertainment for a giant head made of scrapped pieces of plastic."

Polygon Man narrowed his eyes. "Well, if that's what you all want, I can let you go… But not without having something to keep me entertained, which is why I made doppelgangers of all of you from the start." He grumbled. "You are all free to do what you like then, it will be rather lonely but-" Pupul stamped her foot, not wanting to hear anymore from him.

"Just give Noire or whatever her name is, her powers back! Along with my own!" Neptune was surprised to see her rival actually defending her. "And once your done with, I want to have what I desire most! Which won't just be your defeat, Polygon Man!" Polygon Man was in quite a state of amusement, even grinning at Pupul.

Shards emerged from the ground, creating figures. "You seem to have guts… I like that!" This was it...

The final battle.


	11. Vs Polygon Man

**Chapter Eleven**

Jumping from each of the crystalized pillars, Neptune and Pupul both wanted to get to Polygon Man as quick as possible. "This is for Noire… No one else, not even for my own gain!" The giant head stared down at the two girls, scanning their bodies. They weren't sure what he would do since he was a wild card.

He created clones of them, with an unusual purple aura around the doppelgangers' body. "How do you like this then? I created little clones in your exact image! See if you can fight yourself!" Neptune didn't waste any time, rushing at her copy. Pupul was more hesitant, afraid it would mimic her every move.

Although Polygon Man thought he had an upper-hand(despite lacking them) and would be able to do actions that would slow the girls down, he had forgotten about the other All-Stars. They had enough of his foolishness, wanting to end the trouble he caused and make sure it didn't happen again. Kratos launched himself at the head, trying to get him to fall while Radec aimed his rifle. Sir Daniel charged at him, smashing the shards with the giant hammer.

Pupul's predictions were right, every time they attempted to strike, the same one was used to block it. "They're just using our own moves against us Nepnep!" She began panting, turning to her rival, who was also having trouble. It was hard, since there were no items on the floor to use. "Wait! I think I got an idea!" Neptune looked at the sorceress, ignoring her copy. "We should ignore our own copies, and they'll ignore us! And instead, fight the other one... I'll take on yours, you take on mine!"

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Neptune chirped, using the Crossing Combo on Pupul's copy, already gaining some AP from her own despite barely making enough hits. "Alright! Here comes Level One! Charge shot, go!" With a single blast, one of the two were eliminated. And Kuu had already rammed into the clone of Purple Heart.

Running to give her a high-five, Pupul was laughing along with her rival. "That was easier than I thought! Guess working together is the best way through this!" Nodding in agreement, Neptune saw the Polygon Man, actually managing to use the power that belonged to Noire to hold back everyone else. "That gives me more ideas now! Neptune…" After going over another trick, Nepnep ran up to him, nothing standing in her way anymore.

At the top of her lungs, she yelled. "Hey! You… Big stupid head!" Polygon Man didn't take the child-like insult very well, but it did grab his attention. "Give up Noire's powers now! Those puny clones didn't do anything! You gotta do better than that!" He growled, throwing Kratos and Sly off of himself. "You can't even use Noire's power properly!" Neptune started taunting him. "Even my little sister can do better than you! I bet that's why you were never released to public, you're P-A-T-H-E-T-I-C!"

Gritting his teeth as Neptune was in a giggle fit, Polygon Man tried to smash her with his own head... And actually did almost crush her, not realizing that Pupul had snuck around him. "Polygon Man, was it?" He averted his eyes into the magic-girl's direction. "I know Royale's are usually four characters fighting but… Has anyone tried over that number?" With Kratos and Sly getting up and joining her, PaRappa skating over, Kat floating in the air, Daniel raising his sword, Toro balling up his paws, along with the others...

They all wailed onto the Polygon Man, as an attempt to rid of his dominance finally. "Argh! No! I've been beaten by all of you as it is! I don't need a gang-up plus two puny girls!" He felt the white glow come out of his body as the glass pieces were falling. "Luckily, the power that belonged to Noire… It can help reform myself easily!" The shards came back onto him. "Why don't you all play the role of a pinata for now?" He proceeded to box them all inside a casing made of his material.

PaRappa turned to the heroine, pointing at her grimoire, Pupul had to find a way to get rid of Polygon Man's power before they could do anything it seemed, and the answer must have been inside the book. "Guess I need to believe that I can find something in here, huh?" She grinned, turning the pages. "I only hope I can find something in here that will… Ah! 'The Sorcery Drain'! You think that will work?" Her head turned to Kuu, who nodded in hope.

_Depths of Hell fade away_

_Emotions see more than eyes_

_Anger is dyed in the mind_

_Tears filling the soul_

_Love taking over the heart_

_Come hither and be together with me!_

Cases went away instant, and were absorbed by Pupul's staff. She had a twisted grin on her face, which Polygon Man instantly feared for. "That's impossible! One doesn't break through that sort of thing! But that book you have!…!" The other All-Stars stood still, looking at him. "What are you all staring at?! Is there something on my face? The shards double as mirrors for me, so I doubt that."

"Oh, you'll have something on your face now, punk!" Sweet Tooth cackled, Polygon Man froze, feeling the yellow light hit him. He yelled out in pain, feeling himself grow more and more weak. Onto the ground finally, he realized the powers that were Noire's were taken from him now, allowing the other All-Stars to attack him at full charge. They all smashed at his face.

Neither Pupul nor Nepnep felt the need to do anything more. "As much as it would be nice for myself, I know it's only right to give this back to Noire, right?" Removing the glow from her staff, it turned into an orb. Neptune held onto it carefully. "I have this grimoire, hopefully Saffron is satisfied with that! Because I'm not going to be able to have the power Polygon Man has… Otherwise, he'll die, huh?" She nodded.

Turning back into her goddess form, Purple Heart opened up a portal. "I shall return it to her as soon as possible... But Pupul; thank you." They both smiled. "If I didn't run into you, I think I wouldn't be able to take down my own doppelganger, Polygon Man, and get what was Noire's back. I still must greatly apologize for attacking you and Zeus the first time though..." Shrugging it off, Pupul instantly forgave her. "Perhaps we should meet again, sometime, okay?" With those last words, she was gone with a 'goodbye'.

"So she's leaving for now?" PaRappa frowned. "That's too bad ya know? She was actually nicer than we thought! Just a tad hasty at first… But Neptune was just attacking and doing all that to save her friend! Who happens to be the real creator of us All-Stars!" He was smiling again, Kat and Spike instantly joining him. "Don't worry, Zeus is making sure Polygon Man won't bother anyone ever again, and hopefully rid of this 'Child's Plaything' place in his words."

All of them laughed. "It does get bad on your eyes, doesn't it? I just wonder though…" Pupul looked around again, Kuu instantly became annoyed, knowing what she was thinking. "Where did he go this time? Rade-!" The glass around them began to shatter, Zeus has successfully sealed Polygon Man away, only for to make the area they were on collapse.

It was all black from there on.

* * *

((I'm REALLY sorry for the delay guys! I've been working on a play, and possibly a new fic! And I've been replaying Majora's Mask! Good game from my childhood… Hopefully next chapter WILL be the epilogue! And I'm sorry again if you didn't like the way this chapter was written, it's been a while since I've played PSASBR as well... Since my dad owns a PS3, so I would have to go over to his work-place.))


	12. Ending

**Chapter 12**

"Pupul… Pupuru… Hey! Wake up!"

Eyes were slowly opening, Pupul saw Toro pushing her. "Yay! She's awake!" The cat did a little dance in happiness before Kat, PaRappa, and spike showed up. "You were out for a bit! I think we landed in your hometown!" Kuu instantly jumped into her arms, glad she was alright. "Some of us got afraid that you may have gotten amnesia, but it looks like you remember us!"

Nodding in agreement, she looked around again, much to Kuu's annoyance. "Luckily, we told everyone to not cause trouble this time. Even Emmett, Kratos, and Nariko said they'd take it down a notch and just learn to know everyone better first... But they don't like that one prince, he kept calling you his fiance, which angered this other woman." PaRappa scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. "Do you know him?"

"Oh, Gigadis? I thought the old guy rocketed him off! Maybe he should be the one getting amnesia!" She giggled, Kuu climbing onto her shoulder. "Lemme just hand this to my teacher! And after… I want to find Radec and thank him! I don't think Kuu would've came back without him!" Pupul's partner growled.

As she skipped off, Spike shook his head. "Man, that's a weird love-at-first sight if ever. She's too young for that psychopath! That plus he's a Helghast leader… Does she not fear for her life?"

"What? Are you jealous?" Toro joked.

"No way! I'm only twelve! And I don't want that devil-thing getting mad at me too! Right PaRappa?"

"Uhhh, I like Sunny Funny already, so I don't want to get involved…"

"It'll be fine, if he waits for her to grow up I think! Since he's kinda dead, and won't grow anymore." Kat piped up, laughing along with them. Pupul was already on her way to see her teacher, Eternia staring and sighing in disappointment, as if she did something wrong after all of that.

Peering into the crystal ball, she groaned. "I hope Pupul isn't upset that my prediction was faulty… I didn't think it was Saffron who met someone from a different world really, unless-" She shut herself up, seeing Pupul pass by her.

"Nice to meet you, Mister graves." Saffron smiled. "I heard about portals opening up, and strange things occurring around here, I guess you're from a different world?" Emmett shook her hand, and was surprised at how normally she was taking this. "Don't worry, stranger things have happened around here. Mostly coming from- Oh, there she is now!" Pupul opened the door, calling out to grab her teacher attention along with Kuu.

Blushing, Saffron stopped talking to Emmett. "I see you returned Pupuru. With friends… What's this now? Could this be?… No! It couldn't!" She gasped, a blue aura coming out of the grimoire. "This is was an old book that was once used by Goddesses of Lastation! Pupuru, how did you-" It was too late for an answer, as Pupul and Kuu had ran off, leaving the book with her. "Well… Mister Graves? I'm sorry about that sudden entrance and exit." He just chuckled, which wasn't seen from him much.

* * *

"Power. All men crave it. Some fight it for tooth and nail… Never understanding the struggle to hold it only leads to it slipping through their fingers. Power always finds it's way to me, and always when it is most needed." Pupul took the time to run up to the hills and near the ruins, knowing that's the best place where the sun would set, and she would find who she was searching for... And he was there, and Radec knew she was behind him. "But you… Didn't keep the power you had in your hands. You gave it up, for petty justice."

Radec stepped closer with hatred under the visor of his mask, Pupul refused to flee like most would. "I just wanted to do what's right, even if my adventure turned out to be all for nothing much! I got what I wanted… Which was meeting everyone and finding that grimoire." Kuu began to shiver, getting off to hide behind her leg.

"And unlike me… You weren't killed. Maybe it is because you're young, or just plain lucky, that goddess and Polygon Man would've taken you down simply if no one else was around." He mumbled. "Myself included, I took pity on you, even though you defeated me before and I admired how harsh you had gotten. It's a shame you just want to be a sorceress, because with training… You could become a high rank in the Helghast." Pupul felt the cold hand pat her hair.

He was breathing heavy under the gas mask. "By my side of course. And we could conquer all in the name of Helghast. And I know that first thing, is what you want, correct?" She began shuddering, unable to form proper words, and backing up. "What do you say, child? Continue doing what you like for justice? Or my offer of power?"

Gulping, she shook her head. "No... It wouldn't be the same." Pupul looked down. "I can't do that. Being the best sorceress and being surrounded by friends is what I want right now. I just came here to thank you, and though I look up to and think you robbed me of my heart… That sort of thing won't work, why don't you be the one to settle down?" Radec instantly glared at her.

Shoving her out of the way, disappointment was in his voice. "You're too young for me, and I don't like you like that. I only saved your pet before because I didn't want that zombified girl taking what isn't hers." He turned one last time, before turning on the cloaking device. "Just remember, I gave you the option; next time we meet, you will be my enemy once again." With that, he had vanished.

Kuu tried to cheer up the slightly heart-broken Pupul, licking her face. "It's okay Kuu-chan. We'll get him! I just know it!" The animal rolled his eyes, then pointed at the sun. "Oh, right! I guess we might as well relax. We haven't had the time to during all that! It feels like this was a cliche-filled story or something!" They both giggled, watching down from the hill, Fat Princess consuming almost everything at the buffet.

"Kuu-chan… I just wonder though… Do you think Polygon Man will really stay out of trouble?" Kuu shrugged, and continued to watch with Pupul, their Story of Sorcery while meeting the All-Stars and having a Battle Royale, was over… For now.

* * *

**Epilogue **

Slowly, his head dragged to the glass case. "It should be finished soon. I didn't want you to come out at first but… With all my powers almost gone, I need you to help me." The Polygon Man grinned. "You are the last All-Star for now, and I know you won't betray me…"

A young man was inside the glass case. "So do not fail me… Dart."

* * *

((There you go guys! That's the end of this fan-fic! On a cliffhanger where you get to assume what happens next! Will Polygon Man come back? Will Neptune return when he does? Will Noire show up next time? What will Dart do? Will Pupul actually manage to hook up with a psychotic colonel? You're probably never going to find out… So, I thank you for putting up with all my bullcrap! And please, as I said, leave reviews! I actually love criticism/advice and even praise! Which I know won't happen! Until then… See ya!))

~ NK364


End file.
